


风筝

by easysugar



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 1





	风筝

“线断了。”全昭妍说。

米妮闻声抬头，目光所及处不是风筝。她大约能料想到逃亡者的结局：失去线的联结，无所依托地乘着风飘荡，最后在某颗树上度过余生。她看的对象是全昭妍，对方正忙着收回整理断开的白绳，它们落在草地上，难以用肉眼分辨，小个子不得不卷动线轴慢慢抽回这些不够坚韧的细线。

现在正午刚过，按全昭妍的讲法，是最适合放风筝的时候。天是很薄的一层蓝，几乎和太阳散出的光融为一体。除了她们，还有些游客在远处野餐。她们似乎是唯一一对放风筝的人，因此拥有足够开阔的场地。

米妮拍拍裤管的干草，起身问道：“昭妍需要帮忙吗？”

“不用。”

她的视线随即落在对方手上。几分钟前这双手组装了一只风筝，并借着风助其漂浮于远空，就如她在其他领域也能保持优胜，全昭妍擅长这些。米妮则不，她不放风筝许久，最近的一次成功是在十年前，比起动手，她更喜欢当个观察者。风仍刮得猛烈，米妮想了想，收起有线耳机，一圈圈绕好放进口袋：“我再去买一个。”

她小跑着去不远处的摊贩那里买风筝，在摊主热情的推荐中稀里糊涂购入新品。图案是仓鼠，圆滚滚软篷篷，是她从未见过的款式，但她对风筝的认知仅停留在纯色，和先前脱离束缚的那只一样单调，不知这黄颜色的小东西是否能借全昭妍之手飞上天空。

全昭妍看见风筝就笑了：“竟然是仓鼠。”

“飞得起来吗？”米妮从包装袋里抽出固定用的木棍，问道。

“不试试就不知道，米妮姐姐，这次换你来。”

“我？”米妮愣了愣，“我是为你买的。”

全昭妍举起手中的线轴：“我还在收拾呢。”

“我很久没放过风筝了。”

全昭妍拍着米妮的肩膀，催促般地鼓励她：“无论如何先来一次，我相信米妮姐姐。”

米妮捏着半成品站在冬日的阳光里，仓鼠黝黑的眼睛期待又信任地瞧着她，仿佛她将完成的是跨世纪的壮举。她被寄予厚望，不由自主地脸热起来，热量聚集于后背，手心也微微出汗。

是太阳的缘故，米妮想。

她试图回忆为数不多的游玩经历，记忆调动不顺，亲身体会早已忘记大半，米妮却更多想起全昭妍。全昭妍如何弯折木棍而不使它断裂，全昭妍如何将线轴与风筝绑在一起，全昭妍如何奔跑牵引。先前的观察起了作用，米妮抬眼望向天空时，她的同伴靠近她，从背后把手臂搁在她的肩膀上。

她吓了一跳，更多的是心虚，干巴巴地说风筝飞得很高，却险些咬到舌头。

全昭妍顺着米妮的视线望去，仓鼠稳定地悬浮于高空，在蓝得发白的天空中格外显眼。她认同地点头：“我还以为飞不起来呢。”

米妮愕然。“可你刚刚说……呀！”她在全昭妍玩笑的目光中反应过来，气愤地想挥舞手臂，却又得保证风筝安然无恙，只能退开一步瞪着大笑的妹妹，扁着嘴不说话。

全昭妍好一会儿才止住笑，心情很好地道歉：“我的错，等会儿请米妮姐姐吃东西好不好？”她凑上前抓住米妮的手腕，却不能完全地圈住。米妮心中叹气，轻轻挣脱微小的束缚，转而把线轴塞入妹妹手里，默许她的提议。

“我的任务完成了，给你，希望这次线不会再断了。”

于是更快乐的笑容出现在全昭妍脸上。


End file.
